


Along Came a Spider

by ladylillianrose



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Halloween, Humor, haunted corn maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylillianrose/pseuds/ladylillianrose
Summary: Shenanigans at the annual SPRQPOINT Halloween party!
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Zoey's Extraordinary Halloween





	Along Came a Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this costume," Max said standing in front of the mirror as he pinned the black robe in place.

"I happen to think you make a very sexy looking Hades," Zoey replied as she stepped out of the bathroom, pinning her flower crown in place.

Max's mouth ran dry, she was in a flowing green gown that clung to her like a second skin. 

"You look….wow…." Was all he managed to say.

Zoey grinned, "Suddenly you're very pleased that I talked you into doing a couple's costume aren't you?"

Max swallowed and nodded. Zoey chuckled and pecked him on the lips, skillfully evading his hands as he went to pull her close.

"Come on now, we're going to be late for the party!"

* * *

By the time they arrived at the haunted corn maze and pumpkin patch that SPRQPOINT had rented out, the party was in full swing.

"Do you see anyone we know?" Zoey asked Max, as she desperately looked around for familiar faces.

"Come on, I think I see Joan," Max said, as he guided Zoey through the crowd.

"I see you two went the couples costume route…" Joan said, wearing what appeared to be her normal work attire.

"Well it is our first Halloween as a couple, so I couldn't resist," Zoey shrugged.

So then Joan, what exactly is your costume?" Max asked, confused.

"Oh I don't do costumes, but if I did is there really anything more terrifying than me?" Joan grinned.

Zoey was about to respond when they were interrupted by Glen, who was dressed as a mouse and strangely holding a computer keyboard.

"Oh hey Zoey you made it! Tobin has been looking for you. He's over with Leif at the corn maze."

"Thanks, Glen...I get the mouse costume, but why do you have a keyboard?" 

"Oh wait, I get it. You're a computer mouse!" Max chuckled.

"Yes! You're the first person to get it right all night! You would not believe…"

"Glen," Joan said firmly, cutting him off.

Glen jumped startled at her presence, "Eep! Umm hi Joan….didn't see you there….great costume…" he stammered, unable to look Joan in the eye. Joan merely raised her eyebrow and frowned at him. "I'm just gonna go over….bye!" Joan's face broke into a grin and she laughed, as Glen quickly scurried away.

"See what I mean? Now if you'll excuse me, I am far too sober for this. I need a drink, or five." Max and Zoey watched as she headed to the bar, her path miraculously clear as several brogrammers jumped out of her way.

"Guess we'd better head over there and see what Tobin wants, " Zoey sighed.

They approached the corn maze but didn't see Tobin or Leif.

"Where do you think they've gone?" Zoey asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe they're right inside? Let's go see," Max gestured for Zoey to follow him inside.

"Leif? Tobin?!" they called, wandering down the path to the left. 

They continued until they came to the next turn, and decided to head back.

"Weird, I wonder where they disappeared to," Zoey shrugged. Turning around to go back to the entrance, Zoey screamed. Max quickly turned around and saw what had startled Zoey

Standing in front of them were Leif and Tobin, wearing matching short blue dresses and long brown wigs.

"Come play with us, Zoey…" Leif said in an eerie tone.

"Forever and ever and ever…" Tobin chimed in.

The four of them stood there staring at each other for a moment before Tobin burst into laughter. "You guys should have seen your faces! You were terrified!"

Max shook his head, "Aww look, honey, we weren't the only ones to go in a couples costume this year."

Zoey snorted at the offended look on Leif's face.

"Funny, I could have sworn that the lord of the Underworld was _taller_ ," Leif shot back.

Zoey decided she needed to intervene before the two of them spent all night exchanging barbs. Max was still angry that Leif had cost him his job on the 6th floor.

"Okay fine, you got us."

Tobin grinned and high fived Leif, "Told you we could get them, bro!"

"Yes, you did. Now can we go back to the party? I think I might be allergic to the corn," Leif said, sneezing loudly.

"More like he's allergic to fun, " Max whispered, making Zoey giggle, as they watched the pair leave.

"Want to see what else is in here? I mean nothing is going to be as terrifying as seeing those two in dresses," Max grinned at her.

Zoey shrugged, "Sure, why not. If it's been as quiet as they said, no one will miss us."

* * *

They wandered through the maze making jokes about the cheesy sound effects, paltry decorations, and the rather ineffective attempts to misdirect them.

"Whoever designed this clearly doesn't understand the importance of creating the right atmosphere," Max shook his head. 

"Oh, and what kind of atmosphere is that?" Zoey grinned at him flirtatiously.

Max smirked, as he leaned in close to her, his lips just a breath away from hers. "For one, there should be far more...tension," his hands quickly pulled her towards him, pressing her hips against his.

Zoey moaned as she felt his arousal, she wrapped her arms around his neck, needing to feel his lips against hers.

Turning his head so that his lips were of reach, Max continued, "Next, you need to build up that delicious antici…." His lips trailed down her neck, making her shiver in response. "...pation," he gently nipped her neck causing her knees to buckle, as she gasped breathlessly.

"God Max, you're practically undressing me with your words," she panted, his fingers brushed teasingly across the swell of her breasts.

Suddenly, she felt his fingers still, and she looked at him in confusion.

"Ummm Zo....there's a spider in your bra."

Zoey shrieked as she quickly pushed him off of her. She flailed around, pulling on her costume, desperately trying to find the spider.

 **"WHERE IS IT?! GET IT OUT GET IT OUT!!** "

"Hold still, I can't find it when you're moving like that!" Max grabbed her shoulders and plucked something from the folds of her dress.

"I got it, it's out! You're okay!" Max soothed her.

Holding it in his palm, Max realized something and started chuckling.

"There is nothing remotely funny about there being a spider in my bra!"

"Look," he held it out to her.

"No! Get it away! I don't want to see the perv spider!" Zoey turned away.

"Zo, it wasn't a real spider," Max grinned. "See, it's just a fake one," he placed it in her hand.

"Oh, huh," Zoey stared at the plastic spider in her hand. "Wait, you mean to tell me that you stopped a perfectly good makeout session because of a fake spider?" Zoey frowned at him.

"Hey in my defense I thought it was a real one!" Max replied. "I was a little too distracted, to realize it wasn't a real one."

Zoey grinned wickedly, as she grabbed his hand leading them towards the exit. "Come on, let's go home and I'll see if I can distract you some more…"


End file.
